Alfie tells kat the truth
by MsSWallace
Summary: Set like the fire has happened Alfie tell Kat the truth, but a old face come to the square and is not happy about this news. Will life ever be the same for Kat and Alfie
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:30am

Alfie was lay on his back wide awake, feeling guilty and sad. He turned his head to see Kat sleeping peacefully, Alfie wanted to tell Kat the truth about the fire but he didn't want to lose everything including Kat.

Alfie got out of bed when Kat whispered "What time is it Alfie"

"Just gone 7:30" Alfie said, Kat turned to see Alfie getting ready

"What a matter" Kat said to Alfie, Alfie said "tired didn't sleep much"

" Me neither, I'll go to wake tommy up for nursery" Kat said

Kat, Tommy and Mo was sat at the table

Mo said to Kat "Is Alfie ok"

"Ye he fine why" Kat said

"He seemed very weird ever seen the fire" Mo said

"You know what Alfie like nan, he'll be fine in few days where just getting our life back on track" Kat said, Mo just nodded

Alfie comes in the kitchen "I'll take tommy to nursery for you"

Kat "you don't need to do that, I need to go to minute mart on the way to nursery to pick up some more nappies for the twins"

Alfie shouts" I want to take him" and storm out the kitchen

Mo" he ok is he

Kat" leave off nan"

"Tommy come on where gonna be late" said Kat

"I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier" Alfie said

"It's ok I know you didn't mean it" Kat said

"Ye but I shouldn't take it out on you, after everything you been through" Alfie said feeling guilty

"Its fine come here you" Kat told him as she pulled him in closer and kissed him

"Say bye to daddy tommy" Kat said to her son

Tommy said "bye" and gave his dad a hug

Kat was about to leave when Alfie said "when you going to be back "

Kat turned and said " about 10 why"

"I want to talk to you about something really important" Alfie said

Kat said "ok, come on tommy were late as it is"

Sometime late…..

"Alfie I'm home" Kat shouted

"I'm in here" Alfie said

"Sorry I'm bit late I go talking Stacey" kat said

"Stacey" Alfie said with sharp in his voice

"Yeah Stacey Stacey they no other Stacey I know" Kat said with a laugh

"What did she say" Alfie said

"Not much just asked how I was and the kids, what wrong" Kat said

"They something I did to tell you" Alfie said

"You can tell me anything, you know that" Kat said

As Kat sat next to Alfie on the sofa, Alfie started crying

"What wrong" Kat said as she put her arm round him

"It was me Kat" Alfie said

"What was you" Kat said looking puzzled

"It was me who started the fire" Alfie said

"You what" Kat said looking shocked and upset

"I'm so sorry Kat" Alfie said as her tried to put his arm around Kat but she pushed him away

"GET OUT" Kat shouted

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Kat let me explain" Alfie said to Kat

"I don't want to hear it, just get out" Kat said

"Kat I'm begging you please don't do this" Alfie said

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GET OUT" Kat shouted

Kat was so angry she grabbed Alfie and throw him out the house, "Don't ever come near me or talk to me again, were over" she told Alfie and shut the door behind her and started crying.

Sometime later…

Alfie was sat outside when Mo just come home from fat Elvis's, "What are you doing out here" she asked Alfie

"Kat through me out" Alfie said

"What did she through you out for" Mo said

"It's a long story please Mo let me in" Alfie begged Mo

"Ok then as you asked nicely" Mo said

"Alfie I'll go and see where she is" Mo told him

"Kat" Mo shouted

"I'm up here" Kat shouted back

"You go up there and apologize" Mo told Alfie

Alfie went up the stairs, when he got to Kat's bedroom he took some deep breaths and then knocked

"Come in" Kat said

Alfie opened the door to see Kat lay on the bed facing the other side of the room, Kat said "Has he gone nan"

Alfie said "No"

Kat turned around to see Alfie standing at the other side of the room, "GET OUT" Kat shouted

"Kat please I just want 5 minutes to explain and then I'll go promise" Alfie told Kat

"Go on then you got 5 minutes" Kat said

"Well the thing is we was struggling we had no money, you was too busy looking after the twins so you couldn't go to work. I was desperate I didn't want you to worry about anything, the insurance scam was the last thing I could think of, but I swear on my life I never meant to hurt you, it was meant to be a small fire". Alfie continued explain to Kat, Kat listening really well but what was she meant to do.

"I know you never meant it hurt me, I want to forgive but I don't know how. The thing that makes me so angry Alfie is that it was you who started the fire, I never thought you was like that".

Alfie didn't know what to say or what to do

"Give me some time to think about what I want to do" Kat told Alfie

"Ok" Alfie said

He opened the door and looked at Kat, Kat looked at him and smile

"I'm sorry" Alfie said to Kat

Alfie walked out of the bedroom to see Mo stand on the landing, "MO" Alfie shouted "you scared the life out of me" he said

"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK" Mo shouted at Alfie

"Nan please tell me deal with this" Kat told her nan

"What you go to do say I'll give u another chance and then kiss and make-up, I don't think so young lady" Mo said to Kat

"It's my problem to deal with not yours, what I do is my business" Kat told Mo

"If you forgive him and take him back, I'll call the police and that promise" Mo said to Kat

Kat and Alfie just looked at each other, Alfie walked down the stairs and went outside

"Nan I'm begging you please don't, them kids mean everything to him"

"He should of thought about that before he put match under our house" Mo said

Kat felt so upset and angry at the same time

…

Kat was waiting outside the nursery for Tommy

"Mummy" Tommy said

"Hi baby how was your day" Kat said to Tommy

"Fine, will daddy be at home" Tommy said

Kat felt like she could just crawl in a hole

"No sweetheart, he gone stay at friend for few days but he'll be back soon" Kat told Tommy

Kat and tommy got home

"You go upstairs and wait for mummy" Kat told her soon

Kat saw Mo sat feeding on of the twins, Kat just smiled at Mo and went upstairs

Kat got Tommy bathed and changed him into his pyjamas, Kat looked out of her window to see Alfie sat on a bench in the square.

"Tommy do you want chippy for tea" Kat asked Tommy

Tommy just nodded, Kat and Tommy went downstairs

"Bit early to put his pyjamas on" Mo said

"Thought we have night in watching films and that, do you chippy for tea nan" Kat asked Mo

"Go on then" Mo said

"I'll go to chippy" Kat said

Kat got ready to go to chippy, she put her shoes and coat on, "Right Tommy you be good for nanny won't you" Kat told her son

Kat opened the door and started walking toward Alfie, Alfie lay on the park bench watching the stars in the sky

"Alfie" Kat said

Alfie sat up and said "Kat"

"Is it ok if I sit down" Kat asked

"Of course you can" Alfie said

"Alfie I have a long think" Kat said

"And" Alfie asked her

"I want to forgive you, but I just cant I'm sorry and I don't need police at my door ever" Kat told Alfie

"The police don't scary me Kat, nothing scares me" Alfie told her

"If nan did ring them, I couldn't stick up for you I was at the Vic, everyone show me" Kat told him

"I don't want to argue with you Kat but your nan can prove anything and she can't threat us" Alfie told her

"I'm sorry Alfie I am not having this conversation anymore, I got go to chippy do you want anything" she asked him

"If you want I'm not bothered" Alfie said looking sad

Kat went the chippy got the food for everyone and left

…

"Here I got your favourite" Kat told Alfie

"I'm not hungry" he told her

"Well I'll leave it here if you do" Kat told him and went home

"I'm home" Kat said

Kat over heard her nan on the phone to someone, who could it be could be it be the police…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Kat really wanted to know who her nan was talking to, she was hoping that her nan hadn't called the police it would mean she couldn't stick up for Alfie and that means he'd probably go to prison. But Kat was also thinking about the way her nan was talking to the person on the phone, the way she was talking you wouldn't talk to the police like that but Kat had to find out.

Kat, Tommy and Mo where sat at the tablet, Kat was just starring at Mo all the time looking nervous.

"Kat your still not going over this thing with Alfie are?"

"What do you think nan, you threatened him and said you would call the police" said Kat nervously

"I should you know" Mo said

"Why who it gonna help" Kat said

"You" said Mo with sharp voice

"Nan he my husband and he the father to my children, it wouldn't help me at all" said Kat

Kat didn't want to argue she was to tired, so she went upstairs.

…

Kat was lay in bed wide awake thinking who was her nan on the phone to, Kat was just about to go to sleep when she heard cried, coming from the other side of the room.

Kat went downstairs to get the twins milk ready, "Do want me to go" said Mo

"No I've got this" Kat told her nan

"Right that you two done" Kat said to her 2 sons

Kat put the bottle son her dressing table, Kat looked out the window She couldn't see anyone but Alfie sleeping on the park bench, she felt so sad and shamed and started crying Kat just went into bed and went to sleep.

…

The clock read 7:15am

Kat opened her eyes slowly she turned her head to the other side of the bed, looking really sad, Kat got up and went downstairs she didn't want to wake the kids up, she went in the kitchen and put the kettle on, she got a flask and put some coffee powered in it. The kettle boiled when she heard a cry coming from upstairs.

"I'll go Kat" said Mo

"Ok thanks" Kat said

Kat poured boiling hot water in the flask and put it in her bag with some food. Kat went upstairs "you take Bert and I'll take Ernie" Kat told her nan

They both went downstairs and put the twins in the bouncers

"I'll go and get Tommy up for nursery but can u take him nan I going into work today nan, take my mind off everything" Kat said

"Ok" Mo said without arguing

Kat went upstairs and look out of her window, to see Alfie sat on the park bench. Alfie saw Kat in the window and smiled, Kat smiled back.

"Kat" shouted Mo

Kat moved from the window and went to be Tommy, Kat went downstairs with Tommy

Tommy said "when daddy home"

Kat looked at Mo, Mo looked at Kat

"Soon sweetheart I promise" Kat told her son with tear rolling down her face

…

"Nan you don't mind getting Tommy ready for nursery and taking him" Kat said to nan

"No I don't love" Mo said

"Thanks nan" Kat said to Mo with a smile

"Bye Tommy" Kat said

"Bye" Tommy said

Kat walked out the house and went straight to the park bench, where Alfie was sat.

"Morning" Kat said to Alfie

"Morning" Alfie replied

"You okay" Kat asked Alfie

" Yeah I'm not bad you" Alfie said

"I'm getting there anyways I brought u some food and drink, it not much" Kat told Alfie

"Thanks" Alfie said with a smile

Mo was watching Kat and Alfie talking, she wasn't every happy. Kat suddenly looked up to see Mo looking out the window

"I've got to go Alfie sorry, wish I could talk" Kat said to Alfie

"Bye and it ok" Alfie said with a smile

…

Kat saw her nan on the phone to someone again, Kat looked very nervous and she noticed Alfie had gone, she didn't no what to do.

"You ok Kat" said Stacey

"God you scared the life out of me and yeah I'm fine thanks you, seen Alfie have you" Kat asked Stacey feeling nervous

"Why ask about him, after everything he did to you" Stacey said

"How do you know about that" Kat said with sharp voice

"Nan told me" Stacey said

"When" Kat said

"This morning when she dropped Tommy off for nursery" Stacey said

"Ok and have you seen Alfie" Kat said

"No sorry but I don't know why you are worried" Stacey said

Kat saw everyone looking at her, she knew that nan had told everyone about what Alfie did

…

Few hours later Kat was sitting in the café feeling sad and lonely

"You worried about Alfie" Ian said

"How do you know about Alfie" Kat shouted

"Calm down he sleeping at mine till he can sort himself out " Ian said

"Can I go and see him please" Kat said

Ian nodded and Kat ran out of the café and went to Ian house, Mo and Stacey was watching

"Alfie" Kat shouted

"Up here" Alfie shouted back

Kat ran the upstairs

"Kat" Alfie said

"Don't sound to surprise" Kat said

"I didn't expect you to come" Alfie said

"I had to see if you where ok, I thought something bad had happened when I saw you had gone" Kat said

"No I'm good thanks" Alfie said

…

"Nan do you know we're Kat got to" Stacey asked her nan

"She was at the Beales earlier looking for fire starter" Mo said

"Well when uncle Charlie coming" Stacey said

"Sometime tonight"'Mo said

"Did you tell him what Alfie did" Stacey asked

"Yes" Mo said

"What he gonna done" Stacey said

"God knows" Mo said with smile on her face

Kat was helping Alfie settle into Ian's

"Are you hungry" Kat said

"Just a bit" Alfie said

"I'll cook you something in a bit if you want" Kat said No

"Yeah id like that" Alfie said with a smile

Kat was looking at what Ian had in his cupboard

"I'm not fussed about what you make, I like everything you" Alfie said with a wink

Kat just smile at him

Kat phone started ring, "it's nan" Kat said

"You better go then" Alfie said

"I don't want, I want stay here with you" Kat said

"I know you do but your nan will start thinking all sorts" Alfie said

"Let her" Kat said

Kat and Alfie were sat next together laughing and talking, Kat suddenly looked at Alfie and had smile on her face.

"What you smiling for" Alfie said

"You know I can't stop thinking about you" Kat said

"What you saying" Alfie said

"I want to move on and get back to the way they were before" Kat said

Alfie smiled at Kat, as the pair where about to kiss, someone walked through the door. Who is it

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Kat and Alfie where about to kiss when Jane walked through door

"I'm sorry" Jane said

"I was just about to leave" Kat said

"Don't mind me" Jane said with a big smile on her face

Kat left Beales house and was on her way home crying, Stacey shouted for Kat but Kat ignored her. Kat got to the door when she heard her nan laughing and joking with someone, Kat just went upstairs and went straight to her bedroom

"Kat you ok love" Mo said

"Ye I'm fine, I'll be down in a bit" Kat said

"I got a surprise for you" Mo said

Kat was sat on her bed looking sad

"Kat you gonna come out" Mo said

"I SAID I WILL IN A BIT" Kat shouted at Mo

Mo just went downstairs and went into the living room

"Is she coming down" Charlie said

"She will in a bit" Mo told me

"Shall I go up and see her" Charlie said

"Just give her hours" Mo told him

…

Mo and Charlie where sat around the table talking when Stacey come in

"UNCLE CHARLIE" Stacey shouted

"Hello beautiful you look amazing" Charlie

Kat came running downstairs and went straight into the kitchen

"DAD" Kat said

"How my girl" Charlie said to Kat

Kat just looked at Mo, who had big smile on her face Kat didn't know what to do or say

"Are u going to say anything" Stacey said

Kat just walked out of kitchen and went out the house, and sat in the square.

"She'll come round don't worry" Stacey told her uncle

"It's just a shock" Mo said

"She could at least talk to me, I don't know what I've done wrong" Charlie said looking sad

…

"Kat what wrong" Alfie asked Kat

"My dad back" Kat said

"Whaaat" Alfie said

"I know right, it was a shock all right" Kat said

"Well I suppose he come to see how you are after the fire and everything" Alfie said

"Alfie why didn't he come 3 months ago, when I need him the most not when I am feeling ok and back on my feet" Kat said

As Kat and Alfie where talking in the square, Charlie came out and saw them both talking and laughing Charlie wasn't happy he started walking over.

"Well what have we got here" Charlie said

"Hello Charlie" Alfie said

"Hi Alfie you ok" Charlie said

Charlie and Alfie was talking but Kat knew something was wrong about this

"I've got to go back to my stall, I'll leave you two to talk" Kat said as she walked away

…

"I'm home" Kat said

"Dad making curry" Lynne said

"LYNNE" Kat said with a smile on her face

"How my sis doing" Lynne said

"Doing fine thank you" Kat asked her sister

"I'm good where Alfie" Lynne said

"Can we go upstairs for few secs" Kat said

Kat and Lynne went upstairs and into Kat bedroom

"Me and Alfie spilt up" Kat said

"What you two where the perfect couple, what happened" Lynne said

Mo and Charlie sneaked upstairs and was listening to there conversation

"He started the fire" Kat said

"Not Alfie" Lynne said looking shocked

"Yep but it was an accident, he didn't mean to hurt me" Kat said

"So why you spilt up then if it was an accident" Lynne said

"I was gonna to forgive him not straight away but you know, but nana said if I did she would call the police" Kat said

"You can't let her tell you what you can do and can't do, it's your life sis, what did she say to you both" Lynne said

"He explained why he started the fire and I said I'd think about what I was going to do, Alfie opened my bedroom door to see nan stand there and then that when she if I forgave him, she would ring the police" Kat explained to her sister

"Look police wouldn't have any prove to say he started the fire" Lynne told Kat

"Ye but I couldn't stick up for him I was at Sharon hen night" Kat said feeling guilty

"I would stick up for him but I was with dad sorry" Lynne told her sister

Kat and Lynne just sat on the bed chatting

…

"Tea ready" Charlie shouted from the kitchen

Stacey and Lily walked into the kitchen

"Where the others" Charlie said to Stacey

"Well I don't want to grass" Stacey said

"Grass about what" Mo said

"I promised I wouldn't say anything" Stacey said

"Tell me Stacey" Charlie said getting angry

"Kat and Lynne gone out" Stacey said

"YOU WHAT" Charlie shouted

"Don't shout at Stacey, it not here fault" Mo said

"I'm sorry Stacey I just wish them girls would sit down and have some family time, but no they'd rather go out and get drunk" Charlie said look upset and angry

Everyone finished eat their tea when Mo phone rang

"Hello" Mo said

But no one said anything at the other end

"Who is this" Mo said

Mo just put the phone down

"Who was it" Charlie asked

"Don't know" Mo said

…

Kat and Lynne where stood outside the R&R when Kat saw Alfie

"Why don't you talk him" Lynne said

"Who"'Kat said

Lynne looked at Kat and then in Alfie direction

"I'll talk to him later" Kat said

"'What when you are drunk" Lynne said

"I'll talk to him in mine time" Kat said

Kat and Lynne went into the R&R

Charlie,Mo and Stacey where waiting telly when the door bell went

"I'll go" Charlie said

Charlie opened the door to see familiar face stand on the door step.

To be continued


End file.
